Why is love to hard to find
by loretta mink
Summary: Brian y Justin se separan pero la llegada de una chica llamada Lore les ayudara, contiene mpreg


Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic de Queer as Folk dedicado a todas las fans de esta serie

Disclamer .- la serie pertenece a sus creadores, Brian pertenece a Justin y Justin a Brian

Why is love to hard to find

Capitulo 1.- still in love with you

El rubio miro esas orbes verdes que lo miraban burlonamente al igual que los carnosos labios, los cuales se le antojaban apetecibles su dueño sabiéndose deseado se acerco al mas joven con actitud arisca, el ojigris trago saliva pero no se inmuto, y apretando los puños contuvo las lagrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos, Brian se acerco mas al joven y descaradamente lo empujo, " eh dicho que te largues no quiero volver a verte".

Justin respiro hondo no le daría el gusto a ese bastardo ricachon de verlo desmoronarse ahí mismo como una lesbiana sentimental, así que con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz en esas circunstancias levanto sus pertenencias y se marcho, cerrando la pesada puerta de metal, la cual sonó como un gong, cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del mayor recargo sus puños en la puerta y soltó las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había reprimido momentos antes, " eres un bastardo Brian Kinney".

El castaño miro largamente la puerta como si de un momento a otro fuera a abrirse, movió la cabeza, negado por millonésima ves lo que en su fuero interno sabia, había actuado como un idiota con la única persona que lo amaba, y que él tam.., " no, no Kinney tu no puedes pensar esas chorradas, son para lesbianas y tu eres el gay mas codiciado de Pittsburgh".

Sin embargo porque se sentía como el ser mas miserable de la tierra, todo era culpa de ese niñato quien en una jodida noche había puesto su mundo de cabeza, jamás había conocido a alguien tan testarudo, sus conquistas eran eso, polvos rápidos y nada mas, sin compromisos, ni celos ni disculpas, no gustaba de follar vírgenes aunque su interior fuera estrecho y caliente, hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de ser considerado, sonrió burlón ante ese ultimo pensamiento.

Con el chico había sido mas que considerado, lo había llevado a su apartamento le había enseñado prácticamente a besar, y cuando le soltó las palabras, " se gentil es mi primera ves", en ves de empujarlo y decirle que se largara había sonreído como todo un seductor, e hizo lo que nunca había hecho preparo el virgen agujero con sus dedos y lengua, sintiendo como el virginal cuerpo temblaba deliciosamente en sus brazos, cuando lo volteo y se dispuso a penetrarlo lo hizo con lentitud tal que hasta él se sorprendió, siendo recompensado con un estrecho pasaje que apretaba su miembro deliciosamente.

Y se movió lentamente, preocupándose por darle placer al otro, siendo recompensado por tímidos gemidos y suspiros que encendieron su cuerpo como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno, aumentando el ritmo de sus embistes, él no gemía salvo que recibiera una mamada bien hecha sin embargo ese día se había dejado llevar y gimiendo como un poseso había hecho suyo a ese jovencito de 17 años, quien después de regalarle el mejor orgasmo de su puta vida le había sonreído como un ángel, si es que estos existían que él ,lo dudaba.

Y lo que era mas sorprendente lo había dejado dormir en SU cama, Brian Kinney no hacia eso jamás, y para joder mas el asunto a la mañana siguiente había follado al impetuoso jovencito por segunda ves, en su regadera, sorprendiéndose de que éste no estuviera no solo mas relajado sino mas cooperativo y correspondiendo certeramente a las caricias, ciertamente tenia que admitir que el jovencito era un as a la hora de mamar una polla, suspiro placenteramente sin darse cuenta y sonrió.

Debbie, se limpio las manos con el delantal bufando molesta, ya era muy tarde quien era el retrasado mental que tocaba a esas horas, abrió la puerta dispuesta a soltarle unas cuantas palabras a aquel que se había atrevido a importunarla pero al ver quien era no pudo mas que sonreír y extender los brazos, Justin se dejo envolver por esos brazos que olían a sabiduría maternal, la pelirroja se separo del rubito quien tenia los ojos rojos al verlos Debbie se encero y cruzo los brazos en su pecho.

" que hizo esta ves" el rubio negó con la cabeza varias veces, e internamente sonrió era un masoquista empedernido, sin embargo su obstinado corazón no le permitía actuar de otra manera, quería, no, amaba a Brian como jamás había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ethan quien lo había tratado como princesa, " nada Debbie, es solo que te extrañaba puedo pasar", la mujer robusta dejo de mascar su chicle y lo miro severamente, " jovencito cuando aprenderás ese mal nacido es un egoísta no merece tus lagrimas".

El rubito movió su cabeza haciendo que sus rubios cabellos cayeran como cortinas sobre sus ojos, subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Michael, y con la soledad como única compañera derramo mas lagrimas, abrazando la almohada sonrió en el llanto cuando recordó la pequeña travesura que se había atrevido a hacer, aunque esta era la segunda ves que lo hacia, saco de su mochila la ropa interior del castaño, esa que había usado ese día y que aun conservaba su olor varonil, la acerco a su nariz y aspiro cerrando los ojos, inmediatamente la silueta del ojiverde se hizo nítida en su mente y haciendo gala de sus dones artísticos, delineo con su invisible dedo los contornos de ese varonil rostro.

Mike miro de soslayo a su amigo de la infancia quien como siempre había entrado con rostro de suficiencia y un comentario de los mas picante, Justin fingió no verlo y le entrego a Emmet lo que había pedido, cuando el mayor pidió su orden Justin se concentro en pensar que Brian era un cliente mas pero al tenerlo cerca no pudo evitar aspirar su olor caro y varonil haciendo que su joven corazón latiera desbocado, saco autocontrol de donde no lo tenia, y es que el lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente se le antojaba de lo mas atrayente.

La voz de Melanie lo saco de sus pensamientos, la chica, lo había besado en la mejilla y él que se había quedado admirando como un idiota al mayor ni siquiera lo sintió, abrazo a Lindsey y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño Gus, y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo, vio como el castaño sostenía a su pequeño hijo, y por un momento deseo ser aquel ser que disfrutaba de las atenciones del ojiverde, " Brian", el nombre de aquel que amaba salio como un suspiro de sus jóvenes y enamorados labios.

Michael se acerco a su joven amigo y lo tomo por el hombro acción que hizo que el joven saltara en su lugar Mike avergonzado solo sonrió, " lo siento no quise asustarte solo quería saber cuando podemos continuar, nuestros fans ya quieren saber mas de la rabia", Justin también sonrió, el comic había resultado algo enriquecedor, sin embargo nuevamente su cerebro se dirigió al joven castaño y a la portada del no.2 de su comic en donde La Rabia recibía una mamada de J.T. para devolverlo a la vida, se lamió los labios sin darse cuenta, como si acabara de recibir el semen del mayor y lo estuviera saboreando.

" cuando quieras", el pelinegro sonrió complacido, " te veré mas tarde en la tienda para discutir los detalles", Justin fingió que lo llamaban cuando vio como el ojiverde se acercaba a su mejor amigo y se despedía de el con un beso, cuando el mayor lo miro Justin se sonrojo como si fuera la primera ves que lo veía, acción que no fue notada por el ojiverde o eso fue lo que el quería creer, sin embargo Brian si lo había notado, e inconscientemente se había sentido feliz, el otro joven aun lo quería, y eso le gustaba.

Brian se sentó en su costosa y cómoda silla dispuesto a empezar con su trabajo el cual se le antojaba aburrido últimamente a su socio parecía que le había llegado su época caritativa ya que las marcas que aceptaba eran por demás pequeñas y nada conocidas bufo fastidiado cuando Cynthia toco la puerta ésta conociéndolo como lo hacia sonrió, " vaya Brian no me digas que tu joven amante se quedo dormido en plena acción", el comentario de la joven le hizo recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior, cuando sintió como el rubio recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, su corazón había latido como jamás lo había hecho

Esa acción había despertado en él el deseo irracional de corresponderle así que sin el darse cuenta había rodeado la estrecha cintura de su acompañante con uno de sus fuertes brazos atrayéndolo mas, con el pretexto de que hacia frió, sintió como el ojigris sonreía, cuando estaba a punto de besar la rubia cabeza como si fueran una pareja se separo rápidamente, y empujo deliberadamente al joven pidiéndole no tan amablemente que levantara sus cosas del piso y que se largara, cuando vio los dolidos ojos del joven lo empujo agresivamente, sin querer admitir que sabia que había actuado injustamente.

Recargo su cabeza en la silla y miro a la joven con ojos asesinos, la otra solo rió su jefe le caía bien, ella era la única amiga hetero que el otro se permitía tener, y se sintió afortunada por ello, dejo que el ojiverde trabajara y le sonrió conciliadoramente, Brian abrió su portafolio y saco el ultimo numero de La Rabia y recordó como Justin lo había complacido, cerro los puños, ese niñato se había colado en lo mas profundo de su corazón para mala suerte suya, aventó el comic como si este fuera el culpable y se dispuso a trabajar.

La campanilla de la puerta le anuncio que tenia un nuevo cliente salio de la trastienda sorprendiéndose al ver a una atractiva joven morena en su tienda, " disculpe puedo ayudarla", la joven lo miro con unos intensos ojos cafés, "Michael Novodny cierto", el joven se sorprendió pero asintió, " si soy yo en que puedo ayudarla", la joven sonrió y le ofreció su mano, cuando éste le correspondió la joven cerro los ojos, y cuando los abrió hablo sorprendiendo al ojicafe, " Mike deja de preocuparte este chico estará bien", el otro sin entender la miro, " olvídalo no me eh presentado me llamo Lore".

Michael la miro detenidamente, ésta sintiéndose observada sonrió de nueva cuenta, " dime tienes el segundo numero de La Rabia", el pelinegro se sorprendió aun mas, ya que sabia que sus lectores eran homosexuales, ninguna lesbiana a excepción de sus amigas lo leía, y un poco torpe se acerco al estante donde se encontraba el comic y se lo extendió a la joven, " aquí tienes", la joven miro la portada y sonrió, " vaya que afortunado es La Rabia por tener a alguien que lo ame no te parece".

Mike solo asintió, la joven rió un poco y sorprendiendo al otro de nueva cuenta hablo, " no soy lesbiana soy hetero", " entonces porque lo lees", el joven al darse cuenta de sus duras palabras se apresuro a agregar, " no es que este mal solo que no", la joven lo interrumpió, " solo que no te lo esperabas verdad", el otro solo asintió, la joven paso su mirada por la tienda, " veras Mike todos vivimos en este mundo no esta mal aprender unos de otros para poder convivir con nuestras diferencias no te parece", el pelinegro sonrió complacido por las palabras de la desconocida.

Justin abrió la puerta de la tienda, sorprendiéndose de ver a una joven ahí, la joven lo miro sonriéndole, " definitivamente J.T. es mas atractivo en persona, mucho gusto Justin", el rubio la miro y miro a su amigo una y otra ves Mike se encogió de hombros, " cariño no tienes porque sentirte triste el te ama, lo sabes verdad" el rubito la miro asustado, de que iba esa loca, la morena rió, " tranquilo se lo que J.T. siente por La Rabia y también se que éste no lo trata muy bien".

No solo Justin sino Michael se asustaron con ese ultimo comentario Lore sonrió conciliadoramente, " tranquilos no se asusten, digamos que La Rabia no es el único con superpoderes en este barrio", los jóvenes no supieron que mas decir y literalmente fueron salvados por la campana Emmet entro en la tienda trayendo algunos pastelillos, cuando vio las caras asustadas de sus amigos se preocupo, " cariños que les pasa, tienen cara de haber visto un fantasma o peor de haber visto a Marylin Monroe vestida de hombre".

La risa melodiosa de la joven lo distrajo el otro joven sonrió torpemente, " OH pero que distraído soy, porque no me dijeron que tenían una cliente, lamento mi anterior comentario", Lore volvió a reír, " Emmet eres muy gracioso, y tienes buen corazón, sin embargo creo que se te ha endurecido un poco, porque no lo perdonas se que te hizo daño pero ya fue hasta un centro de rehabilitación acepto su problema".

Emmet dejo de sonreír cuando la joven dijo estas palabras y se encero, como sabia ella eso, " no se de que me hablas", la joven lo miro duramente, " si que lo sabes, Teddy admitió su equivocación pero nunca saldrá del hoyo en el cual se encuentra si la persona que mas ama no lo perdona, lo mas difícil es perdonarse a uno mismo, eso es cierto pero cuando obtenemos el perdón de la persona que mas amamos, la lucha se nos hace menos ardua".

Emmet salio de la tienda cuando la joven estaba dispuesta a seguirlo Mike le corto el paso, " muy bien quien diablos eres, y como sabes todo eso", Lore cerro los ojos, y suspiro hondamente, " soy psíquica, puedo sentir vibraciones y leer las mentes", Justin rió burlonamente y enojándose se acerco a la joven y la empujo, " quien carajos crees que somos, no nos vengas con chorradas", Lore lo tomo de la muñeca, " no son tonterías Justin Taylor y no me hables así que soy mayor que tu".

Al ver los serios y endurecidos ojos de la otra el rubio trago saliva, e intento soltarse, Michael también la miro asustado, los ojos intensos de aquella joven no mentían, sin embargo le costaba creer que de verdad existieran psíquicos, " y ahora llevenme a comer algo quieren, después discutirán el tercer numero de su comic", el pelinegro tomo su chaqueta y los tres se dirigieron al restaurante en donde Debbie trabajaba.

Se sentaron en una mesa la pelirroja se acerco a los jóvenes, " bien que pedirán, " Justin y Mike un café, y para mi la hamburguesa de carne por favor", la robusta mujer miro a su hijo y éste solo asintió, cuando la mujer se fue Mike hablo con la joven, " no tienes porque ir hablando por nosotros", Lore sonrió, " lo siento Mike pensé que de lo sorprendido que estas no podrías articular una palabra, mis disculpas".

" y hablando de otra cosa, debo admitir que eres una buena mama, ese chico Hunter ha enderezado su vida gracias a ti y por supuesto a Ben, pero si no quieres perderlo, será mejor que lo adopten", " no podemos su madre aun esta viva",Lore empezó a comer cuando su hamburguesa le fue entregada después de masticar agrego, " entonces consigan pruebas en su contra que los jueces vean que la mujer lo obligaba a trabajar de prostituto y que estará mejor con ustedes", Justin miro a la joven al principio le había caído mal incluso lo asustaba pero ahora le agradaba.

Brian hizo su aparición Lore lo supo por la repentina rigidez en el cuerpo del atractivo rubio, y asustando a ambos jóvenes se levanto, " tu déjamelo a mi cariño que yo le haré entrar en razón, el susto que momentos antes habían sentido se convirtió en pánico cuando vieron como la joven se acercaba al castaño, " hola" el ojiverde dejo de sonreír cuando la joven le tapo la vista, " piérdete", la joven lo obligó a mirarla, " lo siento Brian, pero tengo que hablar contigo", el joven enfurecido la tomo del brazo, " yo no hablo con bolleras", " y mucho menos con heteros, lo se pero aun así me escucharas".

El ojiverde la atravesó, cuando ésta tomo su mano y lo saco del restaurante, " mira Brian puedes engañar a todos pero a mi no, porque no se lo dices", " el que a quien", " que lo amas", el joven la volvió a asesinar con la mirada, " quieres golpearme verdad hazlo, si te atreves" la sonrisita de suficiencia que le era regalada altero en demasía al ojiverde e hizo lo que momentos antes la joven había dicho, la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, ésta solo sonrió con sangre en la boca.

Michael salio corriendo al ver lo que su mejor amigo había hecho, " Brian que has hecho", el ojiverde lo miro, " que parece que eh hecho mikey, me marcho", y beso a su amigo como siempre hacia, el pelinegro ayudo a la joven a levantarse Debbie salio con cara furibunda, y cuando iba a reclamarle al otro joven lo que había hecho, la joven lo detuvo, " no lo hagas Debbie, creo que en parte me lo merezco por chismosa".

La pelirroja la miro enfurecida, " escucha jovencita nadie es merecedora de un golpe y menos una mujer en manos de un hombre me has entendido", Lore solo asintió, y cuando se sentó junto a Mike siguió comiendo su deliciosa hamburguesa, cuando diviso al rubito vestido de camarero, lo llamo, " podrías traerme algo de agua, y por favor no te enfades con migo", Justin le trajo su agua pero no le dirigió la palabra, Ben hizo su aparición sentándose junto a su pareja.

Y miro como la joven que se sentaba con ellos tenia la boca hinchada, " Brian me golpeo", el hombre mayor se sorprendió aun mas, cuando la joven termino de comer dejo dinero en la mesa y se marcho, dispuesta a arreglar el error cometido hacia algunos instantes atrás, Brian salio de la ducha con solo una toalla atada a la cintura cuando la puerta sonó, avisando que tenia una visita bufo fastidiado y sin mas abrió la puerta, cuando vio de quien se trataba intento cerrarla pero la joven no lo dejo, " largate o llamo a la policía".

" pues llámala", el joven la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que ésta sonriera, " vamos Brian solo vine a disculparme, ni siquiera me eh presentado, soy", el joven la interrumpió, " nada mas que una jodida molestia", " si una molestia llamada Lore", la joven se sentó en el piso admirando descaradamente al joven, quien al sentirse observado la miro, " que", Lore sonrió, " pues que si no te cambias te enfermaras y ya no podrás ir a Babylon ", el ojiverde se volteo y se dirigió a la recamara, " OH vamos hombre me vas a decir que el hombre que se ha follado a medio Pittsburgh, se ha vuelto pudoroso así sin mas, o es porque soy hetero, y temes que me ponga caliente y te folle".

Brian al escuchar esas palabras sonrió y se acerco amenazadoramente a la joven con su dedo índice presiono la frente de la otra y sonrió, " y quien te dice que tendrías tanta suerte, yo soy el que te follaría, si fueras hombre y tuvieras una polla suficientemente grande y atractiva, por lo demás, no me molestaría ni siquiera en mirarte", Lore sonrió mas ampliamente y obligando al otro a sentarse en el piso a su lado agrego, " bueno es verdad, lo admito eres un bombón, es mas ahora que lo pienso, Justin también es una buena opción se ve que el es mas follable".

Cuando la joven dijo eso, sus ojos se dirigieron sin el ser consciente a la cama, Lore adivinando sus pensamientos sonrió, " si, debe verse adorable ahí todo sudoroso y brillante gimiendo por mas, el ojiverde asintió sin ser consciente de eso, " y también parece un príncipe, me pregunto si me trataría como se debe, con respeto y amor, me pregunto si alguien lo ha tratado así", Brian cerro los puños, " no me recuerdes a ese tal Ethan", " o así que ya lo han tratado así, y dime seguro no te importo después de todo Justin ha sido un polvo mas y nada mas o me equivoco", el ojiverde se dio cuenta perfectamente del astuto plan de la otra sin embargo por una razón que el no entendía no se sintió molesto, " mira molestia, será mejor que te vayas, Babylon me espera", y sin mas le beso la frente, la joven sonrió y cerro la puerta.

Lore salio a la fría calle y miro hacia arriba entristeciendo su mirada, " Brian el amor no te hace débil, no decir lo que sientes si lo hace", Babylon estaba a reventar, desde que el cuarto oscuro había sido cerrado ya no había muchas opciones mas que bailar y si no eras pudoroso lo que te quedaba era follar con millones de espectadores voyers, el ojiverde diviso a Emmet quien se encontraba en la barra, con mirada ausente, se acerco a el, " bailas", el ojiazul lo miro y negó con la cabeza, Michael se acerco a Brian y lo encaro, " Brian espero que estés consciente de lo que hiciste, golpearla no estuvo bien".

Emmet levanto la mirada al escuchar eso, " a quien golpeo", " a Lore", Emmet lo miro de forma interrogante, " la joven que conociste en la tienda", el ojiazul bajo la mirada, " ah ella, así se llama, ya veo", el pelinegro toco el brazo de su amigo, " Emmet se que lo que te dijo ella no fue justo pero no esta del todo equivocada Teddy esta arrepentido de verdad", Emmet se enfureció, " no me interesa hablar de el".

Justin al ver a Brian quiso irse de Babylon el solo verlo dolía demasiado, y mas cuando vio como éste había ligado con un mas que atractivo hombre y se dirigía con él a su casa, sintió como sus mejillas se bañaban con el salado liquido que eran sus lagrimas, se las limpio y se acerco a sus amigos, dispuesto a olvidarse aunque fuera momentáneamente del apuesto ojiverde, así que pidió si bebida favorita encendió un cigarrillo y se coloco al lado de Emmet quien al verlo sonrió.

La música sonó mas fuerte esta ves, Emmet lo tomo de la mano invitándolo a bailar, al principio se negó pero sabia que ambos necesitaban distraerse, así que termino por acceder, movió su cuerpo al compás de la ardiente melodía imaginando por un momento que con quien bailaba no era su amigo ojiazul, sino el ojiverde, y por fin pudo sonreír, y disfrutar de la salvaje noche que Babylon le ofrecía, amparado por las luces del lugar.


End file.
